It Hurts For You 2
by ZexEios
Summary: Joel from Vinesauce has decided to stream with one of Vinesauce's moderators, Bacon. The day of the stream has come, and Bacon is feeling a familiar anxiety. Unable to determine why he feels so nervous, he heads out to meet Joel, unsure of what will become of the two this day...
1. Chapter 1

It Hurts For You 2

Baconguden's legs felt weak as he prepared to leave for Joel's apartment. The two recently agreed to do a stream together, featuring titles such as Battletoads for the NES. While some would be nervous to perform in front of thousands of viewers, it was Joel that made Bacon lose face. He wasn't sure why he felt this way when he thought about Joel; most of the time, he was able to shake it off. Something was different this time, though. _Maybe it's because this is our first stream together_ Bacon thought. Thinking about how they were going to stream together made Bacon shiver slightly. He was determined to keep himself from being nervous, wanting to keep the flow of the stream smooth. Bacon noticed his hands shaking and took deep breaths to calm himself down. At the moment, he was in the middle of dressing himself for the occasion. He had the strange idea of dressing himself something fancy, but soon shook that off and went for something casual. He looked at himself in front of the mirror, and after deciding he looked presentable, he headed for the door. Feeling more confident than he was before, Bacon tied his shoes with determination, and headed outside. It was slightly chilly outside, floating around 0-5 degrees Celsius. As Bacon started his trip, he instantly felt the low temperature. The chill he received was enough to jump-start the anxiousness he shoved away earlier. He attempted to keep himself together as he went to Joel's place. On the way, the burst of confidence he began his journey with started to diminish as he became more and more tense. By the time he got to Joel's apartment, he could barely stand as the weakness in his legs came back in full force. As Joel opened the door, Bacon couldn't contain himself any longer. But to his surprise, Bacon was totally composed. He had no problem as Joel showed him into his apartment. It was after he took of his coat that he noticed the reason for his abnormal confidence: Bacon had released all of his tension by cumming in his own pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Bacon stared at the mess he had made in his pants. After a quick exchange of greetings with Joel, he had rushed to the bathroom, all the while desperately hiding his embarrassment. Bacon began to clean his clothing of the enormous load he released. The amount of semen was so large that the toilet paper Bacon used fell apart at the weight and quantity of the liquid it absorbed. Semen seemed to find itself everywhere, coating a large amount of the innards of Bacon's pants and totally soaking his underwear – some strands were even found on the lower parts of his shirt. This discovery flushed Bacon's face bright red, as he worried that this may have given him away to Joel. The anxiety Bacon felt back home had now double over into total embarrassment. He tried his best to calm down, all the while attempting to manage the disaster he created for himself. Eventually, he was able to make himself presentable, both via clothing and face. He hid the stains on his shirt by tucking it into his pants, and left the bathroom with a false confidence. Bacon went over to Joel, who was waiting for him, and sat down beside him. Joel flashed a smile that made Bacon fight back a blush, and the stream began.

It was awful late, and the stream was over; it was time for Bacon to go home. Despite having a good time, the young man was nervous the entire time, and thought this would bring some kind of relief. Instead, Bacon became increasingly bothered. He was flushed and feverish, and couldn't figure out why. The only conclusion he could come to was that he didn't want to leave, as though he had something left to do or say. He looked over at Joel, who was busy shutting off equipment. Bacon's heart beat faster as his eyes drew down to his firm ass. Keeping himself together, he looked away and to Joel's face as he turned to face Bacon. Looking into the eyes of the man, Bacon started feeling something inside himself. It began to grow at an alarming rate, ready to erupt out of him at any moment. The fast-emerging force had Bacon grabbing Joel's arm, and words began to fall out of Bacon's mouth against his will.

"Joel, I have something I need to tell you." Bacon was visibly shaking, and he felt the color drain from his entire body.

"Uh, sure man, what is it? You okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, it's just..." Bacon was at a loss for words, unable to figure out what to say.

The two sat for a while in silence. After a couple of moments, Bacon gathered his courage and stared straight into Joel's eyes.

"Joel, when I think about you I get incredibly anxious. Until now, I was able to shake it off, but I can't hold it in anymore. You've left me all hot and bothered like this, and it's because I love you Joel, from the very bottom of my heart."

Joel sat, unblinking, unsure of what to say. Bacon began to get increasingly flustered, also unsure as to what to do. After another few moments of silence, Joel countered Bacon's confession.

"I'm not sure if I feel the same way."

As Bacon's heart sank, Joel followed up his comment with a surprising proposition.

"But I know that I like you Bacon, and I think I could spend my life with you. Perhaps you would let me see for myself if I could?"

"...What do you have in mind, Joel?"

"Well, for starters, let's head to my bedroom."


	3. Chapter 3

Bacon felt both worried and excited at the same time. He and Joel were standing at the door to Joel's bedroom. Joel looked at Bacon and began to speak to him.

"It's just beyond this door."

"What is?" Bacon questioned.

"My playroom." Replied Joel.

"Like your Xbox and stuff?"

"It's important that you know that you can leave at anytime."

"Why? What's in there?"

"About what I said – The helicopter's on standby whenever you wanna go."

"... What helicopter, Joel?"

"... Nevermind."

Joel opened the door, which revealed a dark red room filled with various Skeleton-based paraphernalia, which Bacon assumed were various sex toys. He wandered the room, examining the objects the seemed more threatening as he went on. Joel slowly approached Bacon, who turned to meet him.

"Don't worry about the... Accessories. What I'm about to give you is more than enough for now." Joel said.

"... Alright, what do I need to do?" Bacon responded.

"I want you to sit on the bed."

It was just now that Bacon noticed the bed in the room. It had a backboard made out of bones with a giant goat's skull as a centerpiece. The rest of the frame was made out of a variety of bones, and the sheets matched the color of the walls. Bacon sat hesitantly on the intimidating surface, and Joel proceeded to move his crotch near Bacon's face.

"Unzip it." Joel commanded Bacon.

Bacon undid Joel's pants to reveal a 7-inch long skeletal cock. Bacon couldn't believe what he saw. He couldn't find a single bit of flesh anywhere around Joel's member. Joel, while still confident, was visibly embarrassed about his unusual penis. However, Bacon looked up at Joel with determination in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Bacon.

"Start with your hands."

Bacon began stroking the bony mass with his right hand. The various ridges and protrusions felt weird in Bacon's hands, however he continued his motions. Bacon could hear various moans and grunts from Joel, which encouraged him to continue. He began using his other hand as well, twisting the hard cock with expert finesse. Paying attention to Joel's sounds, Bacon was able to find a technique that made Joel weak in the knees. Bacon continued twisting and pumping Joel's hard cock as it aggressively bounced in his hands. He began working it harder and harder as Joel started losing face more and more. Bacon's hands began to feel sore from working the hard, aggressive surface. Just then, Joel called out to Bacon.

"That's good... Use your mouth now." Joel said, clearly taken aback from the immense pleasure he received.

Bacon placed the hard member into his mouth without hesitation. He began working the head and slowly went deeper. The bony cock retained the salty taste of a normal penis, and filled Bacon's nose with the scent. The mass felt strange in Bacon's mouth, and the pain from his hands was brought up to his mouth twice as fast and twice as painful. As soon as he began expertly deep-throating Joel's cock, his felt like his mouth was on fire. Instead of reeling from the pain, however, bacon began to get an immense erection. He found himself working Joel's cock even harder so he could feel the pain even more intensely. Joel couldn't stand the pleasure – his cock was hitting the back of Bacon's throat, the rest of his mouth expertly working the shaft – and Joel reached climax.

"Oh God... I'm cumming Bacon! I'm gonna cum! Take it!"

Joel grabbed Bacon's head and forced his cock as deep as Bacon's mouth would allow. He began to cum an enormous load straight down bacon's throat and into his stomach. Bacon received all of it silently, accepting all the semen Joel let out. Meanwhile, Joel was screaming in intense pleasure, never experiencing the bone zone like this before. He finished his climax and release Bacon, who in turn released Joel's cock. Without Joel's cock to focus on, Bacon now realized the load he had released himself in his own pants. The two panted heavily and looked at each other for a while. Eventually, Joel regained his composure and spoke to Bacon.

"Pretty good. Are you ready for round two?" Joel said confidently.

"I was born ready." Bacon responded even more confidently.

Joel sat beside Bacon on the bed, their hearts pounding.


	4. Chapter 4

Joel grabbed Bacon and positioned him over his cock. The two stared into each others eyes, determined to take this all the way.

"I'm putting it in now." Joel said sternly.

Bacon was lowered slowly onto Joel's manhood. He could feel every ridge knock against his inner anal walls. Bacon felt sore inside, holding back groans of pain from the hard dick that was entering him. Meanwhile, his own cock became harder for every inch Joel inserted. Joel could barely hold back his excitement, nearly shoving his entire cock into Bacon with caution being the only thing stopping him. However, as he looked at Bacon's strained face, he couldn't contain himself any longer. Joel instantly shoved the final inch of himself into Bacon. The shock made Bacon whip back in pleasure and agony, and his own erection swelled even stronger.

"You alright?" Joel asked, cautious of Bacon's well-being.

"I-I'm fine, do what you like." Bacon replied, trying to appear unshaken.

Joel began moving, constricting Bacon's walls with every thrust. The pressure they applied to Joel's member shocked him; he was feeling a pleasure he wasn't sure he could reach. He continued pumping Bacon's anus, slowly losing himself in his motions. Bacon himself moved as well, despite the pain he was feeling. Instead of fighting his discomfort, however, he instead embraced it as pleasure. With every jolt he felt in his anal cavity, his own erection bounced in excitement. Joel noticed this, and began to tease Bacon.

"You've gotten pretty erect yourself. You some kind of masochist, Bacon?"

"N-no way, it's just that..." Bacon replied.

"It's just what?"

When Bacon refused to answer, Joel made a quick thrust into Bacon's asshole, shocking him yet again.

"A-alright, fine! It's just because... I really love you Joel, and I'm glad... I-I can be with you... Like this... So please let me be by your side from now on!"

Joel's hard front melted away at Bacon's confession, and he let his own feelings loose as well.

"I wasn't sure at first, you know. But seeing how determined you are, it's hard to think you're lying, especially after taking my dick. I want to be with you too."

The two smiled at each other, too stubborn to let their tears show. Joel continued to piston Bacon, feeling even better than before. Not forgetting about his erection, Joel began to stroke Bacon's member. Bacon moaned in pleasure, his dick bouncing happily to Joel's strokes. Bacon kept working on Joel's cock, his anus wrapping around its shape. The pain he felt mixed indistinguishably with pleasure, creating a giant wave of pleasure that flowed throughout his entire body. Bacon, showing his talents once again, took the lead from Joel and began to twist and pump all over Joel's cock. Joel, still stroking Bacon's penis, was determined to give back the immense pleasure he felt, and matched Bacon's movements with his hands. The two were deeply connected, sharing their pleasures with each other, and were reaching climax.

"Joel, I'm-"

"Me too, keep going, let's do it together."

The two went at it even faster than before, no longer able to contain themselves. They couldn't hold back their voices, moaning and shouting at every movement their partner made.

"I'm gonna cum!" Joel exclaimed.

"I'm cumming! Cum, Joel! Cum with me!"

The two came into sync with each other, and began to ejaculate with great force. Joel's cum shot straight up into Bacon's rectum, filling it to the point where it began to overflow back out his anus. Bacon was busy cumming all over Joel and himself, caking the two of them in his own white fluid. The force of their combined climax eventually cooled down, leaving them in the embrace of the other. As they caught their breath, Bacon looked at Joel and opened his mouth.

"Welcome to the Bone Zone."

* * *

Bacon looked back at Joel's apartment complex. The slightly chilly weather had yet to pass, however Bacon couldn't have felt warmer.


End file.
